El baño
by IrvineHunter
Summary: Aquí un fan fic donde Irvine nos cuenta sobre su vida íntima con su pareja, con su querida mujer: Ana Espero que os gusten, lleva mucho Lemon, perversión a lo extremo jajaja, si soy una Arbainfilica/pervertida, no es mi culpa tener unos pensamientos perversos hacia a el xD :v:


**El baño**

Buenas, aquí vengo a escribir otro fan fic de Irvine y mío, esta vez será muy intenso, interesante y demasiado Lemon, espero que les guste.  
*Flashback*  
Era la 11:30 am y hacía un calor demasiado desesperante, ambos la pareja de enamorados se había despertado, estaban en la cama, pero ninguno de ellos soportaba el calor, una joven morena de cabellos negros y liso y una figura esbelta como si fuera un retrato de una "Eva" el cuerpo de ella había entrado mucho calor y su temperatura aumentaba más de lo normal, mientras tanto, ella intentaba dormir pero estavez saltó enojada a gritos diciendo:  
Ana -"Hace un calor horrible -"Saltaba una vez más y más hasta hacer enojar a Irvine-"  
Irvine -"Pequeña-"La miraba serio-" Porque haces tanto desorden, si sigues saltando encima de la cama más calor va a darnos -"El hombre sudaba como nunca-"  
Ana-"Ahhhh, hace un calor horrible -"Seguía saltando-" Quiero un helado! Quiero helado.  
Irvine-"Le gritaba-" Pequeña ya basta-"Este la toma de la cintura y le da besos en su cuello-"  
Ana-"Sentía el calor de su adorado mercenario y las caricias que el le daba-" M-mi amor que haces? -"Le preguntaba ruborizada y sudada-"  
Irvine-"Intento darte aire, hace mucho calor -"El hombre la empujaba a su pecho-"  
Ana-"Lo miraba con ternura y esta acariciaba su pecho marcado y sudado mientras con un solo dedo se lo acariciaba una y otra vez más-"  
Irvine-"Te amo pequeña, eres muy traviesa y especial-"Le chupaba el orificio de su oído-"  
Ana -"Hayyy mi amor -"Se ponía más calurosa-"  
El hombre se levantaba de la cama y este la cargaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba a la habitación de la ducha.  
Ana-"Irvine amorrrr, a donde me llevas -"Lo miraba muy asustada-"  
Irvine-"La miraba con ternura y la callaba a besos entre suzurros-" A bañarnos pequeña.  
Ana -"Le jalaba la vincha anaranjada y se la llevaba a su nariz para olfatearla, aunque el estaba más sudado que ella-"  
Irvine-"Pequeña antes de irnos a ducharnos, me podrías quitarme el parche eléctronico y ponerme el parche de tela y así nos divertiremos -"Con una sonrisa pícara-"  
La mujer le quitó el parche eléctronico y esta lo tiraba a la cama matrimonial donde ellos duerme y le ponía su parche de tela-"  
Ana-"Reía con ternura-" Mi amor te ves muy sexy y rudo con ese parche.  
Irvine-"Se sonrojaba al escuchar las palabras de su pequeña-"En serio pequeña -"Le hacía un guiño.  
Ana-"Si amor.  
Irvine-"Le robaba besos en sus labios ricos-"  
Ana-"Sentía los besos de el y esta cerraba sus ojos para besarlo y acariciarlo-"  
La pareja seguía haciendose caricias y besandose, hacía un gran calor, pero a ellos le había prendido la llama "Del amor"  
Irvine corrió como nunca a la habitación de la regadera mientras cargaba a su amada, el abrió la perilla de la puerta y llevaba a su pequeña en su cintura, mientras ella extiraba sus brazos, el hombre empezó a lamerle su cuerpo, la mujer le encantaba y le depositaba su sonrisa.  
Irvine-"Pequeña tienes un cuerpo muy bello -"Se lo acariciaba con la lengua-"Lentamente el hombre empezó a quitarle el pantie, las bragas sucias de ella.  
Ana-"Ella comenzaba a jugar con el, le acariciaba su pecho marcado y musculoso, le besaba sus brazos, su cuello y esta no dejaba de acariciarle sus brazos músculosos-"  
Irvine y Ana entraba a la ducha y este abría la llave de la regadera y poco a poco comenzó a caer agua, estavez el hombre se sentó en el suelo del baño junto a su amada.  
Irvine la tomaba de la cintura, este le tocaba los brazos para alzarle los brazos en el cuello de el mientras la miraba con cierta pícardia.  
Ana-"Alzaba sus brazos fuertemente en el cuello de el y esta no dejaba de verlo-" Mi amor  
Irvine-"Le acariciaba su cadera, lentamente el bajaba su mano y finalmente le acariciaba su trasero-" Pequeña no sabes cuanto te amo.  
Ana-"Se arrodillaba entre las piernas de el y lo miraba con ternura, le empezaba a juguetear su vincha anaranjada y su parche de tela-"  
Al parecer era un juego demasiado erótico y muy romántico de parte de ellos, apenas empezaba el juego y ella, cojío su shampoo, se mojó todo su cuerpo, se restregaba el cabello, mientras el mercenario la sostenía de su cintura.  
Ana -"Amor es hora de lavarte el cabello-"  
Irvine-" Claro pequeña -"Le daba besos constante en sus labios-"  
Ana-"La mujer le restregaba su cabello y esta le hacia unos ricos masajes en el cuello cabelludo de Irvine-" Amor -"Reía con ternura-" Te vez muy gracioso.  
Irvine-" Que me veo gracioso? -"Gruñia el hombre-"Mmmm, eh... -"Le lanzaba una mirada de ternura-"  
Ana-"Sacaba un aguacal y este lo bañaba con agua fría-" Que lo disfrutes amor  
Irvine-"Sentía el agua muy fría, su cuerpo comenzaba a calmarse del calor-"  
Irvine-"Se enojaba con ternura con ella-"Ya verás pequeña-"Le restregaba sus pechos con el jabón y este la bañaba con agua fría-"  
La pareja seguía jugando, mientras a Irvine la tocaba bañarla todo el cuerpo(incluyendo sus pechos, vagina, clítoris, nalgas, pies, piernas e glúteos)  
Irvine-"Le restregaba la espalda, mientras sus manos se las llevaba a sus pechos y este se los apretaba sin tratar de lastimarla-" Pequeña que algodones muy suaves tienes-"Reía con pícardia.  
Ana-"Mi amor -"Se reía con mucha ternura-" Ella cojía otro jabón y le restregaba su pecho marcado y músculoso y lo miraba sonriente-" Espero que te guste amor-"  
La mujer le restregaba su pecho, hasta que ella se levantó, llegó un momento en donde ella tenía que lavarse su parte intima.  
Irvine-"Se volvió loco al ver la parte de su amada, agarró el jabón, se lo enjuago y comenzó a hacerle sexo oral a ella-"  
Ana-"Ahhh, ahhh amor, ahh -"Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su mirada se ruborizaba más.  
Irvine-"Seguía mamandole el clítoris hasta que cierto punto el se lo mordió y su mujer gritó de placer.  
Ana-"Ahhh amor, ahhh amor -"Intentaba no correrse-"  
Irvine-"La dejaba tranquila y este la acostaba en el suelo-" Bien pequeña, es hora que recibas tu castigo de haberte portado mal-" El hombre le agarraba cada uno de sus pechos, cojío el pecho derecho de ella y se lo empezó a lamerle, y finalmente chuparlo con ternura, mientras el la tenía sentada en su cintura.  
Ana-" Ahh mi amor -"Le agarraba fuertemente la cabeza y no dejaba de lubricar, hasta que porfin Irvine le metió lentamente su pene sin tratar de lastimarla-"  
El hombre comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras ella se agarraba fuertemente en el y sentir un gran placer orgasmo.  
Ana-"Mi amor! Ahhh! Ahh  
Irvine-"Tranquila pequeña, estoy explorando tu hermoso cuerpo -"Seguía con ese juego erótico-"  
Ana-"Esta no dejaba de observar a su amado y le daba besos en su vincha anaranjada, en su parche, ella mantenía su vagina muy adentro de el-"  
Irvine-"Dejó de hacerlo y este se dedicó a besarla sin parar-"  
Ana-"Entre suzurros-"Mi adorado mercenario-"  
Irvine-"Pequeña, pequeña mía-"La tomaba fuertemente de su cintura.  
La pareja de esposos estaban muy convencidos de que les encantaba hacer el amor adentro de la ducha, a ambos les relajaba esto, era mucho mejor que hacerlo en la cama con tanto calor desesperante, así como una ola de calor atacara en el Planeta Zi, finalmente la mujer movía su cuerpo mientras ella seguía dentro de el, sus pezones se endurecieron y Irvine no dejaba de morderlos y succionarlos, a el le encantaba que ella hacia esto.  
La pareja comenzaron a jugar como dos niños, ya saben llenandose de espumas de jabón, entre risas y gemidos, pero eso lo que importaba que su relación sea duradera e mágica.  
Finalmente llegó la noche y seguía haciendo esto, hasta que Irvine la tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevó a la cama a que ellos durmiera, el hombre cerró la perilla de la puerta de la ducha, miraba a su mujer durmiendo y este le daba besos en la frente, el mercenario llegó a la habitación, abrió la perilla de la puerta sin hacer nada de ruidos, depositó a su mujer en la cama, hasta que ella se movió y lo miró.  
Ana -"Mi amor -"Apenas se despertaba  
Irvine-"Si pequeña-"Le acariciaba su rostro-"  
Ana -"Te amo mucho!  
Irvine-" Yo también te amo mucho pequeña-"Le daba besos en sus hermosos labios.  
La mujer alzaba otravez sus brazos entre el cuello de el y esta lo besaba con los ojos cerrados, hasta que se cansaron de seguir besandose, se durmieron cansados, el hombre depositó su rostro en el pecho de el, hasta que el la abrazaba fuertemente, finalmente Irvine apagó la lámpara de noche y se durmieron.  
Espero que les haya gustado(Quería hacerlo infinito, voy a ver si alcanzo a dar la continuidad de este fan fic jeje) que tengan una linda tarde, si logró darle continuidad a esto, no se pierdan el próximo fan fic títulado: Los tatuajes de Irvine, en que consiste, en que Irvine se hará unos tatuajes en la espalda y en el brazo derecho para impresionar a su mujer, me pregunto que más habrá de esto jajaja.


End file.
